


Too beautiful (Too sinful)

by Liziza



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, College, Libraries, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Why Did I Write This?, i need jesus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-22 06:02:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11961213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liziza/pseuds/Liziza
Summary: Hyungwon is a new student, and Hoseok finds him deliciously submissive. He's in for a surprise.





	Too beautiful (Too sinful)

Hoseok watched the tall boy walk inside the classroom, he hadn't seen him around before so he assumed he was a new student. It wasn't often that his school got new pupils, the last one had arrived a year ago. He had been younger than him so he didn't pay him any mind, and had pretty much ignored him. This one though. This one he would definitely not ignore.

 

The boy was tall and slim, with big, plump lips and dark eyes. He wore an indifferent expression on his face and looked around the classroom. He had an air of confidence, as if he assumed everyone would fall to their knees if he asked them to and Hoseok certainly wouldn't mind dropping to his knees in front of him. Hoseok looked him over and bit his lips hungrily.

 

Hoseok and the boy got eye contact and Hoseok felt a smirk tug at the corner of his lips. He saw the boy look him over, assessing him and deciding what to think of him. The boy quirked an eyebrow as Hoseok leaned back in his seat, maintaining eye contact until the teacher walked into the room.

 

"Hello everyone, this is Chae Hyungwon. Starting today he's a new student, make sure to treat him well. Do you want to say anything?" Mr Kim looked at the boy-Hyungwon-expectantly. He nodded and bowed.

 

"Please take care of me." _Oh, I would love to take care of you, baby._ Hoseok started chewing on his pencil as Hyungwon stood upright and Mr Kim clapped his hands together.

 

"Well then! Hyungwon, there's an empty seat next to Hoseok, you can sit there," The teacher spoke and pointed to the desk on Hoseok's left. Hoseok wanted to cry out in glee, what country did he save in his past life? Hoseok grinned at the boy as he sat down next to him and took out his notebook and pencilcase. Hyungwon looked over at Hoseok who was still biting his pencil and Hoseok looked back at him smugly.

 

This was going to be an adventure.

 

 

Hoseok caught up to Hyungwon as they left the classroom and walked with him to his locker. What better place to ambush-I mean what better place to befriend him? Hyungwon had just put his things in his locker and when he closed the door he saw Hoseok leaning on the locker next to his. He raised an eyebrow at the shorter man, but didn't turn to walk away.

 

"Hey, you're the new guy right?" Hoseok made sure to keep his voice calm and collected, knowing that worked better than being an over excited puppy like someone else he knew. _Cough,cough._

 

"Yeah, you're Hoseok right? We sit next to eachother." Hyungwon's voice was smooth and he was fidgeting slightly with the ring choker he was wearing. Hoseok had to fight hard not to let out a groan as he really took in what he was wearing. Other than the choker he had a pair of ripped black skinny jeans and an oversized black sweater. He was a perfect mix of adorable and sinful.

 

"Yup, and you're Hyungwon. I figured since you're new here, I could show you around. I'll do you pro bono," He stepped away from the locker and saw amusement in Hyungwon's dark eyes. He dropped his hand from his choker and stood up straighter, and tilted his head to the side.

 

"I think I'll take you up on that, Hoseok. Where's this class?" Hyungwon took out his schedule and Hoseok quickly looked it over.

 

"Second floor, third classroom to the right. After that we have lunch at the same time, so I'll meet you here then." Hoseok didn't phrase it as a question, he would be here whether or not Hyungwon wanted him to. Hyungwon seemed to pick up on it but didn't mention anything about it, just thanked him and walked towards the staircase. Hoseok watched him the entire way, the skinny jeans doing wonders for his legs. He looks back at Hoseok, shoots a smirk, and stalks off. _Fuck._

 

 

Hoseok's class went by in a blur, the blond man being unable to concentrate. His thoughts couldn't leave Hyungwon, let alone concentrate on the history of the english language. It was something that seemed much more mundane than usual when you put it next to the dark haired man, and Hoseok couldn't wait to see him when this class would end. He knew he wanted to make a move on him during lunch but he didn't know when or how. He would figure it out. Probably.

 

The teacher announced the end of the lesson and Hoseok shot out of his chair, not wanting to wait a second to see Hyungwon. He arrived at his locker before the man in question, so he took a few moments to collect himself. He leaned against the locker as he had done before and waited for him to arrive.

 

A few minutes later and he saw the dark haired man walk around the corner and he lifted his hand in greeting. The other man smiled back, running a hand through his dark hair.

 

 

They walked inside the cafeteria and sat down at an empty table, taking out the lunch they had gotten from their lockers. They ate in silence until Hyungwon cleared his throat and put his sandwich down.

  
"Do you know where the library is? There are a couple of books I would like to find," Hyungwon spoke and Hoseok looked up at him. His eyes were big and questioning and his tongue darted out to lick away a breadcrumb, and Hoseok had to fight not to mirror the action.

 

"Yeah sure, I'll guide you when we've eaten. We have a long time until our next class," The other boy nodded and they both hurried to finish eating. Hyungwon wanting to get to the library, and Hoseok had gotten an idea on how to make a move.

 

They left the cafeteria and Hoseok walked in front of Hyungwon as they walked up the staircase to the fourth floor.

 

"The only thing on this level is the library but it's actually quite a shame. Almost no one ever visits the library even though it's so huge," Hoseok turned to look at Hyungwon and the taller boy nodded absentmindly, quietly taking in the information.

 

When they reached the library Hyungwon walked on his own for a bit, while Hoseok thought over what best way to go about this. He took a breath and ran a hand through his hair and bit his lower lip.

 

He walked up behind Hyungwon and the man turned around, about to say something, but he didn't get the chance as Hoseok pushed him up against a sturdy bookshelf. His eyes shot open in shock as his back hit the shelf behind him with a loud _bang._ Hoseok looked him up and down and licked his lips.

 

"What are you doing?" He asked and attempted to pull his wrist out of the shorter man's grip. He groaned lowly, clearly not a huge fan of the violent way his back got associated with the books. Hoseok pushed up closer against him, and took both wrists in his right hand as he used his left to tug on the ring in Hyungwon's choker. The boy gasped as he choked slightly.

 

"You have no idea what you make me feel, Hyungwon-ah." Hoseok's fingers left the choker and started trailing down his neck and stopped at his delicate collarbones. God, Hoseok wanted to leave them purple and bruising.

 

"From the moment I saw you, I wanted you to submit to me. You're so pretty, did you know?" Hoseok was not prepared to be flipped around, but that's exactly what happened. He suddenly found himself facing the wall, Hyungwon pressed up tightly behind him. He held his arms in a strong grip behind him and Hoseok felt dizzy. _What happened?_ The man behind him laughed as Hoseok thrashed around, before realizing it was pointless.

 

"You really think I'd submit to you? Don't make me laugh-you couldn't dominate me in your wildest dreams." Hyungwon's voice was deep and held so much authority, Hoseok whined quietly. The man behind him let out a little laugh.

 

"Hyungwon, please..."  
  
"Please, what? Just now you were talking about making me submit to you, but look at yourself." He moved impossible closer and moved a hand to his jaw, turning his head ever so slightly. Hyungwon kept eye contact as he leaned close to his ear and whispered.

 

"You're just a bottom bitch, aren't you?" His voice was smoky and deep, and the words cut straight into Hoseok's soul. Hyungwon's gaze was still fixated on Hoseok and the man whimpered and screwed his eyes shut, too embarrassed to look him in the eyes. He gasped as he felt Hyungwon mouth at his neck and he wriggled around, but without being able to move. Hyungwon had a surprisingly strong grip for such a slender build.

 

Hyungwon flipped him around and kept kissing his neck, lingering between kisses to bite and suck at the sensitive skin just above his collarbones. He then shifted one of his thighs to go between Hoseok's legs and the shorter man moaned loudly, lost in the sensation of Hyungwon's plump lips sucking bruises into his skin.

 

His knees were growing weak as Hyungwon gripped his hair and pulled his head back, making Hoseok let out a groan that was a wonderful mix between pain and pleasure. Hoseok's eyebrows furrowed and his mouth was hanging open as he looked at Hyungwon's smug face. Hyungwon leaned in and sealed the distance between their lips. Hyungwon's lips were almost unbelievably soft, moving with a newly found tenderness. He had gone from dominating to almost doting in the blink of an eye, and Hoseok struggled not to get whiplash, too busy sighing lovingly into the taller's mouth.

 

They stayed like that for what seemed like forever when they heard footsteps a few aisles away. Hyungwon pulled away from the kiss and covered Hoseok's mouth with his hand.

 

"Sssh, someone's in here. You best keep quiet, baby, you don't want to get caught, do you?" Hoseok was panting, left breathless from the intense kiss. Hyungwon lifted his head to look around, leaning back down when he found no one.

 

He removed his hand from Hoseok's mouth and placed it high on his thigh instead, rubbing the muscle there and eliciting soft noises from high in Hoseok's throat. The whines grew steadily louder and he had unintentionally begun to grind down on Hyungwon's thigh. He threw his head back against the bookshelf and threw an arm around Hyungwon's neck.

 

Hyungwon's grip on his thigh grew stronger as Hoseok's whines grew louder. Hyungwon gripped his hip to still him as he felt Hoseok grow harder against his thigh. He whined loudly and attempted to continue grinding, when Hyungwon growled at him. Hoseok stilled immediately and looked up into Hyungwon's eyes.

 

His eyes were dark with desire and possessiveness, Hoseok almost melted right then and there.

 

"Did I tell you you were allowed to do that?" He spoke slowly and firmly, and Hoseok shook his head and leaned his head back as he panted loudly. He looked like he was about to start whining again, so Hyungwon kissed him to shut him up. When he was sure he would be quiet, he pulled away and leaned his forehead against Hoseok's, managing to look loving and dominant at the same time.

 

"Do you promise to be good?" Hoseok furrowed his eyebrows at this, but nodded all the same. Hyungwon smirked once more, grabbed his hips with both hands, and sank down onto his knees. Hoseok realized where this was going and flushed bright red. Hyungwons hands were travelling up his shirt, soft fingertips pressing into his abdomen, making the muscles there flutter.

 

Hyungwon managed to be in charge even on his knees, nuzzling Hoseok's crotch. Hoseok didn't know where to put his hands, ending up with them tangled in Hyungwon's hair. The boy didn't seem to mind as he unbuttoned his jeans and slowly-teasingly-pulled the zipper down. Hoseok held his breath as he pulled his jeans down, leaving him in his underwear and a hoodie. Hyungwon leaned forward and licked at Hoseok's hard length through the fabric, eliciting a string of breathy curses from said man.

 

"H-hyungwon... Please," He whined and tugged at his hair, feeling completely breathless already. He only got a chuckle in return as he put his fingers in the waistband of his underwear and slowly pulled them off, making Hoseok shiver from the sudden cool air.

Hyungwon leaned in and licked a long stripe from the base to the tip. He took the head in his mouth and looked up at Hoseok through his eyelashes, knowing exactly what would make the man stutter out moans.

 

He began bobbing his head up and down, enough to tease him but not enough to bring him closer to the edge. Hoseok whined and attempted to buck his hips into his plush mouth, but was only met with a stern look and a graze of Hyungwon's teeth on his sensitive appendage. Hyungwon quickly set up a rhytm, up and down and an occasional lick over the tip.

 

"Please let me... Hyungwon, please just..." Hoseok was stuttering and moaning his way through the sentence, unable to concentrate on actually speaking.

 

He was too caught up in the pleasure Hyungwon was giving him, his brain felt like it was filled with cotton, the only thing he knew was Hyungwon. Hyungwon, Hyungwon, Hyungwon. He pulled off with a 'pop' and smirked up at Hoseok, keeping a hand firmly wrapped around him.

 

"You're gonna have to tell me what you want, baby. I'm not a mind reader," He kept stroking up and down when Hoseok cried out and thrashed against the bookshelf.

 

"Please... Please, let me come..." He finally got out, although out of breath. Hyungwon looked up at him once more and spoke slowly, sensually.

 

"Then come." That was all he said before diving in once more, this time giving it his all. It wasn't long before Hoseok was shaking and screaming as he came down Hyungwon's throat. He swallowed it all down, and leaned away, enjoying how entirely fucked out Hoseok looked. He stood up and ran his hand through Hoseok's messy hair, eyeing the vibrant blush on his cheeks.

 

Hyungwon leaned in and kissed Hoseok, the latter frowning a bit at the bitter taste on his lips, then realizing that bitter taste was him. He leaned in to kiss back, when Hyungwon pulled away suddenly, corner of his lips quirking up. Hoseok looked at him with confusion written over his face as clearly as though he had been slapped with it.

 

"Ah, ah. We don't want to be late for class, do we baby?" His tone was teasing, and this actually felt like a slap in the face. Hoseok watched Hyungwon wink at him as he stepped back, fixed his hair and walked off, hips swinging left and right. Hoseok groaned because, _really?_ He then realized he was half naked in the middle of a very public library. He quickly pulled his underwear and pants up and hurried to find the nearest bathroom.

 

Chae Hyungwon, huh? Truly an adventure.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please end me.


End file.
